Gagged
by WorldsWorthlessToy
Summary: Something inside her ached as if being torn apart. Blood ran down her inner tighs, warm and disgustingly tickling. She heard him breathe. - Sakura was captured. What is Kabuto planning? Dark, charadeath, KabuSaku, kind of lemon but nothing graphic.


Gagged

.

She screamed into the gag. Her saliva soaked through the dark, rough cloth and dripped onto the ground. Her shoulders were supposed to hurt for they had been twisted back for hours now, but she didn´t feel a thing. One of her arms could be dislocated by now and she wouldn´t notice.

The other pain was too immense. The pain in her legs and arms and, most of all, her chest. And in her groin. She felt that whatever he injected her was working. Something inside her ached as if being torn apart. Blood ran down her inner tighs, warm and disgustingly tickling.

She heard him breathe. She heard him live. She was close to him, so close she had never been to anyone else, and not in a positive way. They were closer than she was with Shizune or Tsunade, closer than she was with Kakashi or Naruto. She heard his heart beat even though he was filling a syringe several meters away from her. She observed his slender fingers working. Moving. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then filling another syringe.

Then he turned to her, a syringe in each hand.

„This", he said and raised one of them, „will make all pain vanish immediately." He lowered the first syringe and raised the second. „This will, too", he explained. „But with this, everything else will disappear, too." Sakura stared at the syringes, her pain-influenced sight becoming more and more unclear while she lost more and more blood and her veins seemed to burn. Her head hurt as if he was already shoving one of the needles up her neck.

„Well?", he asked, observing her through his shimmering glasses. She gave the look back, blinking. More warm saliva wetted the gag. She was grateful for the chains since they were supporting her limb body.

Her hair fell into her face, covering her cloudy eyes. „Which one do you want?", he asked softly. She raised her head again. Her cold feet on the even colder concrete hurt. Everything hurt. Everything.

Even if she would be able to talk she didn´t know what to say. When would she be freed? Would they find her in the first place? She herself didn´t even know where she was.

„What I gave you earlier forced your body to do something it was obviously not planning anytime soon", he said, his voice still disturbingly soft. „Don´t worry, it´ll stop bleeding in a second and it won´t hurt anymore either." He approached her. She kept her eyes down, listening to his footsteps. It won´t hurt anymore. It won´t hurt anymore.

Had she been able to talk she would have in this moment. Make the pain disappear. Let it fade. I don´t mind the rest.

Suddenly she felt something being stabbed into her arm. He gave her one of the drugs but she didn´t know which. „Calm down. It won´t kill you." She didn´t know whether to believe this or not. But then again, right now she didn´t even believe that behind the clouds, the sky was blue.

Suddenly the pain vanished. Starting at her arm her body began to feel nice and warm, like the pain was stroked away. She raised her chin and blinked. The wet gag felt disgusting.

The blood stopped to flow and Sakura felt endorphins starting to work. She was naked, gagged and shackled and was standing in some cellar she didn´t know, Kabuto giving her some drug that could kill her at any second. And she was happy. She fought it.

„Don´t worry", he repeated and stroked her hair back to see her face. He cried. Why did he cry? „They´re on their way", he explained. „And right now I´m the only one here. Except for you, of course. They will get you out of here." He laid his arms around her naked, crucified body. „You don´t need to be afraid. They will take you away from me for sure, Sakura."

Sakura swallowed and tried to talk, tried to ask what he was trying to say. The gag and the feeling of hot tears on her naked shoulder stopped her.

He broke the embrace without stepping away. Reached down, opened his trousers. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, but it didn´t hurt. It was awesome. She looked at his sad face and suddenly she didn´t mind what was going on anymore, what he felt. She wanted him.

„You don´t need to say it", he said, pressing his body to hers. „I know you want it. I know you enjoy it. I took care of that. It´s due to the drug – don´t worry, you´re not a traitor." Sakura sighed and moaned into the gag, but not in an attempt to talk. He was clinging to her, kissing her sweaty neck, stroking her hair. Touching every centimeter of skin he could reach, setting them on fire. Sakura wanted to touch him too, but the chains held her back. And he carried her higher.

Eventually there was no „higher" anymore. He pushed her and she pulled him down with her.

He hadn´t cared for any protection. It didn´t matter. If she didn´t miscount, today was no dangerous day.

„They will take you away from me. No worry, no fear. You´ll be free soon, beauty."

Sakura was standing unsteady on her shaking legs. She wanted to get rid oft he gag and ask him why he didn´t escape, with or without her. „And until they´re here", he said quietly, „I only have so little time left." He embraced her again, silently holding her close.

Sakura wrecked her brain even though she was full to overflow with happiness and exhaustion. What the heck was he doing? Why didn´t he escape? He would even be able to take her with him! And why didn´t he kill her? Why hadn´t he raped her? Because he didn´t.

Love. He had made love to her.

Suddenly there were footsteps. And a voice. A voice calling Sakura´s name. Kabuto wiped his cheeks dry and went back to the table on which the deadly syringe still laid. Sakura´s eyes widened. He had made love to her. And soon, some moments later, he would have killed her. He untied her. She fell to the ground but didn´t reach for her gag.

He produced a blanket out of nowhere and laid it around her naked shoulders – one of them was still wet with his tears. Sakura looked up to him. He used a corner of the blanket which was soaking up her blood on the floor and getting ruby-red to wipe the saliva from her chin. The footsteps approached them – many footsteps. Three people at least.

The door flew open and crashed into the wall. In the doorway stood Naruto. The next moment Ino was on his right side and Sai on his left. Sakura blinked. „You bastard", Naruto yelled at Kabuto as he saw all the blood and the soaked gag. Then he saw the chains on the wall. „Sakura", Ino screamed but Sakura didn´t even look at her. Her look was directed towards Kabuto´s face. He smiled and went to her, raising the deadly syringe.

„Oh, no, you won´t", Naruto yelled and tried to tackle Kabuto but was repelled with a flick of Kabuto´s hand. Kabuto stood on front of Sakura, looking down on her for a moment. She shook. Then he turned away again and looked at Naruto who was struggling to get up.

„Too late", said Kabuto. Not malicious, not triumphant. „You´re too late", he repeated. „No", someone screamed. Kabuto raised the syringe and stabbed his own throat with it. Then he ripped it out and it fell down onto the concrete floor with a clinging sound. He stumbled for a moment. Then he fell to his knees. Sakura fisted her hands in the blanket. Kabuto fell forward and his glasses broke on the concrete with a quiet noise. Then silence took over.

.

Seven months later Sakura buried her face into her pillow. She knew he would come to bring her breakfast sometime soon. She fisted her hands in the blanket and sobs shook her body but she knew she was to suppress that. She lay a hand onto her stomach. It calmed her down mostly. She sensed the gentle movements under her palm and rolled over to her side, wiping her face with the blanket. Both hands on her pregnant tummy she closed her eyes. The tears were flowing. Flowing. No more.

After half an hour the silence in her bedroom was broken by the knock on the door. She had lost herself in thoughts completely. But now he would have to return to the present.

She blinked and opened her eyes as the door opened and the light was turned on. It was too late that she noticed her vision was blurry. In the doorway stood Naruto with a tray and a worried face. He looked at her. He merely saw her skin and the part of her eyes her eyelids didn´t conceal. And her fingernails and hair. He didn´t see _her_. She was grateful for that.

He approached her, slowly. He set the tray down on her bedside table and took both of her hands which were on her tummy, detecting every movement the baby made. She allowed it. His hands were warmer than hers. „Sakura", he said quietly and the sadness in his voice was only making things worse.

He loved her. Loved, loved, loved.

Sakura knew she wouldn´t raise the hand to take away the gag. They had removed the gag _he _had put on her. But they, all of them, were gagging her with a different cloth. With one that was soaked with her blood and tears and not with her saliva. But she wouldn´t take the gag down. She wouldn´t tell anyone, not even Ino, her best friend.

She loved him. Loved, loved, loved.

Naruto´s voice forced her to open her eyes and look at him.

„You´re crying again..."

--

PS: This is a translation of the german version. The german dubs of Naruto suck ass, if I may say so, therefore I don´t wonder why nobody´s interested in reading german fanfictions about it. So I´ve translated my own fic and hope you like it.

PPS: Kabuto and Sakura are a dark topic for they could never be an actual couple, kissing each other in the sunshine and marrying and having a family together, but as strong as both of them are (I love the Shippuuden-Sakura as much as I hate the former one) I think they are a magnificent match when it comes to the destructive, dark kind of love I hope I was able to express.

By the way, what he was injecting her first was something to prepare her body for impregnation even though she in fact didn´t miscount and wouldn´t have gotten pregnant that day under normal circumstances. After all, Kabuto is a medical genius, so I figured it would be no problem for him to develop something like this.

Toy.


End file.
